Happy Times
by Svenja The Strange
Summary: After all they have been through, Robb and Jon expereince some happy days together.Fluffy romance-stuff! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys. This is just a silly, fluffy Jon/Robb-Story. I love the dramatic, hopeless ones but I've been reading (and writing) these kinds of stories a lot lately, so I decided it was time to give them some happiness. This was intended as a light, little Oneshot, but I decided to throw out the first part of it early to see if anyone even wants to read it! So please review and let me know what you think!

As always when writing about them, I think about the lads from the show. They're the right age for what I have in mind for them… ;-) Oh, and I suck at giving my stories titles…

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to George. I don't think he fancies giving it to me.

In all his life Jon Snow couldn't remember ever having felt so horribly hot. Since he had left the snowy parts of the North heading straight south from Castle Black and crossing into regions with more moderate climate, he had been shedding pieces of black clothing continuously without the hoped-for effect of sweating any less. At the point where he had crossed the Trident he had gotten rid of the last habiliment that he had been able to take off without losing the status of a decently dressed person, and had decided the South really wasn't for him. By the time he had reached the gates of Kings Landing he felt tired, miserable and soaked in sweat. He would nearly have wished back into the gelid air of a night of standing watch on the Wall, had it not been for the prospect that had lured him so far from his by now so familiar new home on the Wall. Finally, after all battles had been fought and won and after he had proven himself to be a loyal and capable member of the Nights Watch, the Lord Commander had allowed him off for a few weeks to ride south and pay the new king a courtesy call while at the same time visiting his half brother there. After all the letters he had exchanged with Robb, he still couldn't wrap his head around how those two people could have ended up being the same person. It frightened him a little. He also couldn't suppress a feeling of guilt that he hadn't been able to take any part whatsoever in the great victory of his brother over the tyrants of the house Lannister, but instead had stayed with his new brothers fulfilling his oath on the wall. Robb had written to him that he understood and that Jon had decided the right thing, but the memory of the night he had nearly become a deserter still gave a painful, guilty jolt in his stomach for several reasons. He still felt torn in two halves sometimes and had inevitably started to come to terms with the fact that this might never change.

Entering the last stone archway into the heart of the kings residence and being greeted politely by a servant offering him to care for his horse brought Jon back into the moment and away from his thoughts, that were staring to drift into the gloomy again. He scolded himself inwardly at that observation, reminding him that he had actually intended to put all potential sullenness aside to have the best possible time with his brother. After all, they hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages and so many things had happened in the mean time. There was so much to talk about, so much to catch up to. Slightly embarrassed, Jon noticed that his heart skipped a few beats just to resume a steady, but much faster than before beat when he followed another servant through the yard and realized that he was only moments away from finally seeing Robb again. _Robb_. The name still gave him gooseflesh of the best possible kind. He tried to gulp down the tingly feeling that was starting to stir in his belly and told himself that his time on the wall, his time so far away from Robb, had cured the strange, unbrotherly emotions that had been staring to rise in him for quite some time before they had been forced to part. Sometimes he had believed to see it in Robbs eyes too, in lingering gazes, in secret, smouldering looks, in shy, seemingly casual glances. Even in suspiciously tender touches or elusively dropped remarks that made Jon grin like an idiot while he could feel his ears turning red. But nothing more had ever indicated that Robb too had been plagued by unchaste thoughts about his half brother and Jon had tried to be satisfied with the calmingly vague explanation that he must have been imagining things because the prospect of celibacy as a member of the Nights Watch had made him nervous. After all, now all these things lay in the past and when they would meet again, – it was only seconds away now, Jon realized with a painful jolt of excitement in his stomach as he reached the huge double-winged door leading into the throne room – they would both be altered men, having grown and matured after all that had happened. He himself felt different and yet the same in way and he pushed aside the thought that the unchanged part also concerned the feelings about a certain relative of his.

The air in the throne room was much cooler and so much more pleasant, especially stepping into its shady shelter after having endured the heat of a day of ceasing summer in the south, and he filled his lungs with a deep breath, before lifting his eyes from the carpet he had stepped on and raising them to look at the man on the throne on the far side of the hall.

Robb hadn't changed much on the outside. If anything he had become broader and even more athletic, the poised aura of power radiating off his strong features and confident pose he had assumed sitting on the massive, minatory looking iron throne upright and with his legs astray. The simple, yet noble crown adorning his shock of obviously carefully arranged dark curls just added to the first impression, that caused Jon to remember proper protocol and made him halt in his enthusiastic stride to, despite the welcoming grin that had twisted his brothers face into a testimony of pure delight, bow and kneel before his king. He was abruptly interrupted by a loud, sonorous laugh and as he looked up again, he became aware of the fact that Robb had gotten up to meet him by the painful feeling of a fist being punched heartily into his shoulder. A bone crushingly forceful hug followed.

"My king." Jon muttered into his brothers' ear, simply enjoying the radiating presence of the other man. Robb had always had a winning air, but at this moment, Jon felt pleasantly overwhelmed by the sight, the warmth, the smell, the whole _sensation_ of Robb around him and he let himself fall into the moment.

"Snow!" The words were cheerful and welcoming but the frown on Robbs face as he released Jon from the tight embrace indicated a slight reproach at the formal address."It has been much, _much _too long!"

Not much later, Jon stood bathed in golden afternoon light on the airy balcony of the kings private chambers, that protruded high over the crowded, pulsating city of Kings Landing, enjoying the light breeze. It felt cool and refreshing, tugging on Jons shirt that he had pulled out of his heavily woven black trousers so that the wind could waft under it and dry the sweat that had been feeling sticky and unpleasant on his back ever since the hot sun had shown its relentless face in the morning. Robb had offered him something other to wear, but it would have felt wrong, even if no one would ever know. He had taken a vow and the black clothes had come along with his responsibilities and privileges as a sworn brother of the Nights Watch.

"But they are going to recognize you all in black!" Robb had protested, sounding a little like the boy he had been years ago, disappointed that his brother wasn't willing to participate in their charade.

"I've never been here!" Jon had replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

Robb had seemed slightly sulky, but had said nothing and resumed shedding parts of royal clothing eagerly, one piece of precious lace and fine silk after the other hitting the sun flooded stone floor of his chambers. Once he had taken of everything but his trousers, he looked much happier and relieved like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"This feels so good!" he sighed deeply, as he stepped out on the balcony wearing nothing but light brown trousers, his bare, slightly hairy chest shining with sweat in the ruthlessly burning sun. Jon turned around and leaned against the stone balustrade of the balcony, arms crossed before his chest in full awareness of how idiotic he must look standing there, grinning broadly while letting his eyes linger on the smooth, lean muscles of Robbs beautiful naked upper body without qualms. If he would have no more than a few days before he would have to make his way back into the cold, white north without knowing when he could see his brother again, he had decided not to waste any enjoyable moment or situation that presented. This was clearly one of them. Robb didn't seem to have noticed anyway. He was, much to Jons delight, stretching his sleek arms over his head like a tomcat after a relaxing nap.

"I feel uncomfortable in those robes and it gets ridiculously hot in this bloody town!" He added, ruffling the order of his neatly arranged hair with visible pleasure. He almost looked like the Robb Jon had known only weeks before he had left for the wall.

"Then make it a habit to receive suppliants without a shirt. You're the king now, you make the rules." Jon replied, ignoring the ironic snort of the other man. "What are you planning to do today anyway? You said you wanted to show me something?"

Robb flashed him a wide grin as answer and disappeared into the room again to throw over a casual and light linen shirt the colour of dark, mellow wine. Although the choice would surely not be expected being worn by a Stark after all their troubles with the Lannisters, Jon wasn't sure that the subtle way the tint brought out his handsome brothers dark curls and lashes was favourable to their plan to not draw any attention while sneaking out of the city for a little ride and some private time. He simply looked dashing.

They left the castle through narrow halls and tortuous stairways, exiting through a door that led right to the stables. There they got on their horses and rode through the city, trying to look as unregal as possible, talking and laughing and catching up on everything that had happened to them since they had last seen each other, both of the avoiding any of the many painful, hopeless and desperate situations they had experienced since then. Neither of them wanted to spoil the light tone on this beautiful, sunny day of their happy reunion. Jon imagined curious eyes staring at them and people whispering to each other a few times, but he tried not to pay attention. Even if they had recognised them, he didn't care because no one and nothing could ruin a day as long as he could spent it with Robb.

They passed though the city gates and rode on a dusty road leading into a light forest of old oak and beech trees that cast moving shadows with their leaves rustling in the wind shaken treetops. Jon enjoyed the cool shade and breathed in deeply.

"It's beautiful here." He said and looking over at Robb, who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, sunlight dancing on his face, it nearly escaped him. _You're _beautiful_._ Robb peered at him sideward his expressively blue eyes narrowed to darkly hemmed slits , smirking, as if he sensed what Jon withheld, as though he suspected how utterly happy, lighthearted and in love he felt at the moment. Jon felt his lips stretch into a toothy grin as well when Robb smiled over at him.

"I've missed this." Robb sighed, straightening up in his saddle. They turned right into a narrow alley of trees with less sunny spots glimmering on the grass covered path and with slightly cooler, fresher air around them. "I've missed you." He smiled again at that but seemed to avoid looking at Jon.

"I've missed you too. I would have come earlier but I had duties, they wouldn't let me go earlier…"

"You don't have to defend yourself!" Robb calmed him mildly. "We both have duties to perform, expectations to meet. I'm certainly the least person who wants to increase the pressure." He laughed lowly, sounding almost a little bitter. "But now that we can talk in private you have to tell me how you're doing. I mean in all honesty. Are you happy with your decision of speaking your oath to the Nights Watch?"

It was Jons turn to let out a slightly ironic laugh. "I'm not sure I know what that even means." He said honestly. "But I'm doing quite well, I believe. I have found good friends and I have a good position doing something I feel is important for the people, for you… Still sometimes I wonder if I decided right the day when I heard you had called to banners when…"

"We talked about this. It was what you had to do. It _was_ the right decision!" Robb interrupted him softly but with a firm voice. Jon answered him with a half-hearted smile.

"How about you then?"

"I was raised to be Lord of Winterfell and now I'm king of Westeros." He said with slightly overplayed enthusiasm, spreading his arms in a sprawling gesture intended to underline his point, but to Jon it only displayed the bittersweet fatalism Robb seemed to have surrendered his life and happiness to since he had become a king. "I am feeling how I'm expected to, I suppose."

Jon wished he could tell him how much he longed to be able to see Robb more often to be at his side for all the small and big troubles that came with being a king. Instead he said:

"Maybe you should take a wife." It was intended as honest advice, but Robb suddenly laughed, taking it in the joking tone they had always chosen when talking about girls back at Winterfell.

"Oh my, the celibacy must be getting to you. You cannot take a woman yourself so you try to pair me off with one!" he laughed again wholeheartedly. Jon couldn't help but grin either. It cheered him up immensely that Robb seemed to find the thought of him marrying nothing but one big laughing matter.

"It's not getting to me." He said slightly embarrassed. The topic always made his ears turn uncomfortably red.

"Because you don't know what you're missing!"

This was unexpected. "And you do?"

The grin was wiped from Robbs face in an instant and now it was his turn to blush. "Well, I might have… it was... you know… only this once I…" he trailed off miserably, lost in the hotchpotch of his own thoughts and memories that he was too ashamed to voice. It gave Jon a painful jolt in the stomach. Somehow he had always expected them to be on the same level of experience. The image of some seductively naked and willing girl clinging to Robbs naked body, kissing him hungrily on the lips and touching his soft skin made him feel increasingly nauseated, so he tried to push it aside. At least, he hoped bitterly, she hadn't been pretty. There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then his curiosity got the better of him.

"And… ehm… how was it?" he almost whispered the question, feeling silly and ashamed.

"Uhm." Robb seemed just as uncomfortable. He ruffled his own hair absentmindedly. "It was nice." There was another painstakingly tense silence. Jon could feel his face burn with anger and embarrassment, trying desperately to suppress all the bad feelings that were welling up. He had promised himself to have a good time and just enjoy every single one of the rare moments with Robb, his king, his half brother, the person that meant most to him in the world, the man he loved. He gulped and noticed Robb breathing in sharply as though he was going to say something, then obviously deciding differently, breathing out again with a deep sigh and a second later, breathing in a second time.

"I had to think about you all the time." Robb blurted out point-blankly. He suddenly looked small and slouchy as though saying this aloud had knocked out all the air out of his body and he stared blankly at his own hands, a small smile still playing around his full lips as though he was lost in some sweet memory. He looked embarrassed but somehow relieved. Jon on the other hand went through what felt like a whole age filled with emotions in just an instant. The first second of hearing what Robb had just said felt like being hit in the chest with a baulk, the second made his heart pound so violently that breathing became increasingly difficult, the third reran the words through his head like the chorus of an old song and the fourth finally brought realisation. He would have liked nothing more than to tell Robb how he felt about what had just been said, but the forceful, violent grin that had stretched from one ear to another held his lips captive and thwarted every other action.

"Seriously?" He asked breathlessly, although the sincere jittery manner of Robbs body language spoke volumes. Jon had always been able to tell when Robb was lying and when he was honest. In full awareness of that fact, Robb knew he didn't have to reply. Instead, seeing that Jon seemed to be delighted instead of shocked at the revelation, he looked him straight in the eyes, all the flustered demeanour gone. There was a tense, prickly silence and the look they shared was getting more and more intense. By the time Robb broke the silence, his eyes were smouldering with a subtle desire and Jon was feeling a heat scorching the insides of his body that had nothing to do with weather anymore.

"I think we should hurry up. I still want to show you something." Robb said, his voice slightly coarse. The look he shot Jon though sensually narrowed eyes, licking his lips with burning cheeks when he spurred his hoarse was nothing short of explicitly inviting. "Come on, it's just around the corner now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok, so here's the second part! It's kind of cheesy, but I felt like writing something like this (I'm actually a bit shy about posting it.) Thank you for reviewing, reading nice reviews makes me so happy!

Music Tip to hear while reading: Jason Reeves - Alone

"Careful … not too far." Robb whispered right next to his brothers ear, making Jon shiver comfortably at the sensation of warm breath on the soft spot behind his ear shell and the of feeling hot, slightly sweaty palms of two big and strong hands pressing to his face and covering his eyes entirely. He carefully ventured along the invisible path, feeling the obviously rocky, rough ground with the soles of his heavy black boots before stepping anywhere with his foot. After their strangely titillating conversation earlier Robb had raced him a few miles deeper into the forest, taking more narrow and solitary paths and trails every time he made his horse turn on a crossroad, and Jon had been much too distracted by the content smirk and the expectant glint in Robbs eyes to argue about losing this unfair race in which he hadn't known the destination. Robb had come to a halt with his horse in a quiet spinney that Jon suspected must be many miles deep into the heart of the forest. The trees were old and high here and there was barely any sunlight seeping through the thick green roof of rustling leaves above them, when Robb dismounted his black steed and fastened the reigns to a low hanging branche of a tree nearby. It was pleasantly cool here compared to the heat of the city, still Jon felt crushed by the heat when the soft airflow from their ride subsided and he got of his horse as well. Robb, although being certainly much more accustomed to the weather by now, was still a true man of the north and the heat seemed to have its effect on him too as Jon noticed when he walked over to him standing there, leaning against the trunk of an ancient oak tree. He looked simply adorable with glossy, heavy lidded eyes and deeply reddened cheeks, smiling at him with raised eyebrows, these thick dark curls of his shining slightly wet around the hairline. The sound of brawling, gurgling water was coming from somewhere nearby.

"This country might be much too warm, but it has beautiful woods." Jon said, trying not to show how the anticipation was starting to stretch his nerves to the point of breaking. Ever since they had shared that strange, silent look earlier Jon felt that anything might happen at any moment. _Perhaps even… but no._ He had never even dared to think of how it might feel to kiss Robb and he was certainly not going to ruin this perfect day by building up expectations that couldn't be met. Whatever the look had meant, he couldn't expect Robb to go this far. Telling himself that, it took Jon all the more by surprise when Robb did something entirely unexpected.

"We're not there yet!" He smiled and before Jon even knew what was happening, Robb had stepped closely behind him and had covered Jons eyes with soft, firm hands. "Go on, I'll lead the way." And Jon had trusted him, desperately trying to control his unsteady breathing, and had slowly worked his way forward to where he was standing now, the gurgling of water even louder and nearer directly to his right.

"Here we are. Are you ready?"

The thought of breaking this intimate contact made Jon hesitate for just a second, then, before it the silence could start to sound suspicious, he replied. "Yes."

And when Robb lowered his hands, the beauty of the scene hit Jon almost painfully. They were standing on the rocky banks of a small pond of clear water, entirely lined by old oak and willow trees, a small beck swishing and rippling down a rocky slope to their right.

"This is…" Jon started, not knowing how to continue. After all the rough and cold beauty he had encountered in the north and beyond the wall, this lovely, quaint landscape was something entirely new. He turned around and noticed that Robb was already taking off his boots. It was too confusing and unexpected to be real. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going in!" Robb laughed sonorously and shook his head while gripping the collar of his red shirt and pulling it over his head with one swift movement. For the second time this day Jon got a good view of this toned upper body he had thought about touching so often. "You're the one who's been complaining about the heat." He added, giving his half brother an inviting grin, his hair all tousled and wild. And Jon, standing there with crossed arms and tensed shoulders, somehow insecure and unsure of the whole situation, couldn't help to suppress the thought that there might never have been a man more fitted to be a king than him.

"Come on!" Robb urged him again.

Jon rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and slowly turned around to check for the slightest chance somebody might be coming along their way. He couldn't believe himself. Why did he feel so insecure and confused? He had thought, dreamed, even fantasized about a moment like this for years and now he was too afraid to leap into it because he was unsure of where it might lead them.

"Nobody is going to come!" Robb assured him. "Sometimes I just need to take the time to ride and clear my thoughts. I found this place one day and I've been coming here ever since whenever the heat is starting to feel too stifling."

_Or the obligations of the crown_. Jon thought and his tensed body relaxed a little. Robb had brought him to a place only he knew, a place where he usually never took anyone else. It was a private place and their coming here was an audience with his most personal thoughts and feelings. Now that he looked at him standing there in all his half-naked handsomeness, Jon wondered vaguely if Robb felt the same. If maybe he too had thought about this already when they were but lads back at Winterfell but that he, having always been the bolder of the two, had finally decided to find the courage to make this move. Maybe he was feeling the same confusion and insecurity as Jon at this very moment.

If so, he was much better at hiding it.

"Well then. I'm going in alone." And with that he stepped into the cool water until he was waist deep in. And it was that sight right there, the way Robbs muscular, toned bare back looked in the small spots of sunlight glimmering through the leaves above them, the way his dark trousers, which he had – much to Jons dismay as he found with a guilty pang of surprise – left on for his little bath, clung to his legs and thighs, that convinced him. With the sudden realization that there was nothing he wanted more in world at this moment than to be close to the wet, half naked man before him, Jons black shirt hit the ground and his boots went flying in the soft grass of a nearby shrubbery and with that decision all the awkwardness and insecurity fell off him. He lunged into the water with on large jump and grabbing Robbs shoulder, warm to the touch and slightly moist with sweat, he pushed him under the water laughing out loud when his brother kicked and floundered in surprise. When Robb came up, looking like a wet dog, he grinned from one ear to the other.

"This was plainly dishonourable!" He shouted and inhaled deeply to show off the muscles of his body. "Come on, fight like a man!" and with that he jumped forward and pushed Jon into the pleasantly cool water, that crashed in over his body, chilling and wonderful. He made a half-hearted attempt to free himself from his brothers tight grip without really wanting him to let go but keeping up this promising game they had started. The air suddenly felt much better on his skin now that he was wet and refreshed and strangely enough, he caught himself thinking how this city, this whole country, even if he might never understand how Robb could stand to live here permanently instead of his in home in the north, were starting to seem quite alright after all. He breathed in the sweet air deeply and stretched, feeling tingly drops of clear water running down his back. When he turned, he noticed Robb standing right before him.

"You have…" he started and with a gesture of infinite tenderness reached out for Jons face, who froze on the spot. All this wasn't happening, he told himself. He had probably fallen off his horse on the way down to Kings Landing and was lying somewhere in the ditch with a bad sunstroke screwing with his dreams. Here the man he had thought about constantly for years now was standing right before him, so close he could smell his skin, sense his body heat and almost feel his breath stirring the small water drops that wetted Jons cheek. He didn't dare to speak, didn't dare to breathe, didn't even dare to have a heartbeat or a pulse although, as he noted, there was no chance of controlling the latter two since they had started to race insanely in his body. Desperately he tried to read the slightly away-with-the-fairies gaze of his half brothers beautifully icy blue eyes, which seemed to be directed to some point on Jons face. And then he touched him, lightly stroking away a strand of wet curls that stuck to his cheeks reaching all the way to the corner of his lips and no matter how much he tried to resist the urge, no matter how many times he told himself that it would give his feelings away, he couldn't help but close his eyes at this ever so light contact. When he opened them again, he met Robbs look, which appeared to be attempting to burn holes into him with their intensity, tiny drops of glittering water caught in his dark lashes like pearls.

"Thank you." Jons voice was so hoarse it was almost a whisper. It sounded lame and flat after the powerful feelings this small gesture had aroused in him and he felt like he should do something to at least try to reciprocate. He still wasn't sure if he was just misinterpreting everything, if maybe Robb couldn't feel any of the excitement and tension he was feeling, but what he knew for sure was that it was now or never, that he might never get another chance to find out. So he mustered all the courage in his heart and soul and took a step, bringing them closer together. The sound of the water rippling between his feet seemed unnaturally loud to him, as he let his eyes roam over the noble, seductively moist features of his brother and king, lingering on those sensual lips.

"Robb…" he was too excited to ask the question he wanted to, the words stuck in his suddenly dry throat. But he didn't need to. No, the smirk that had appeared on Robbs face, the corner of his lips twitching in delight and anticipation, told him there was no need to ask. So when they met in a kiss for the first time, it was a smile against each others lips, that soon softened and turned into the most delicate and tender thing Jon had ever experienced. Robbs lips were warm, infinitely soft and still slightly wet and to Jon this moment was when he forgot all his worries. They didn't break the kiss to warp their bodies in a tight embrace that prickled in every inch of skin that touched. The sun, sinking already low on the horizon, poured its warming, golden light in moving patterns over them and Jon lost himself in the sensation of this kiss. There would be troubles and worries further down the road for him, there would be partings and goodbyes, duties and obligations to return to, there would be the time he would think about this very moment with pain and longing. But not now. Now was one of the rare happy times and, at least for a second, he could make it last forever.

END


End file.
